


Evening encounters

by Himiko_O



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himiko_O/pseuds/Himiko_O
Summary: Experimental one-shot with my OC for the Hakuoki fic I'm writing.English is not my native language, so there might be mistakes. I apologize in advance.
Kudos: 2





	Evening encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Experimental one-shot with my OC for the Hakuoki fic I'm writing. 
> 
> English is not my native language, so there might be mistakes. I apologize in advance.

The wind of the afternoon brought a nice smell to my nostrils. It was freshly made dango, I could tell. Inhaling deeply, I turned to the direction I felt that delicious smell was coming from. “I am really hungry now that I think about it... haven't eaten anything since morning”. 

Coming to Kyoto had proven to be harder task than I imagined but I managed somehow to go unnoticed, maybe because of my disguise as a man. Looking down to my clothes I noticed that they were rather dusty and a bit ripped to the edge. “No time to think about the look now...” I told myself while looking around, trying to locate the place from where the sweet smell was coming from. A crowd of people was waiting in queue in front of a small stand where dango were handed. I decided to buy one, at least I could survive the afternoon while looking for a place to sleep. 

I waited patiently my turn, then bought one and start walking slowly in the street, observing the shops while savoring the sweetness of the dango. My attention was caught by a small shop selling hair decorations. Instinctively I approached the shop, pulled forward by a strange mix of feelings, curiosity and longing to a life that didn't belong to me anymore. Maybe seeing a man looking for hair pins was awkward but hey, I could always brush it off by saying that it was for my little imaginary sister that was waiting patiently for me. 

I reached the shop and my eyes were caught by the different shapes and colors of the lacquered pins, majestically decorated with animals and flowers. One in particular was strikingly beautiful. Taking another bite of the dango I leaned a bit forward to observe it better: it was a white crane surrounded by pink cherry blossoms. “Cranes...” I thought, my mind swirling back to a time where I was still allowed to be a child, in the warm embrace of the mother I was forced to abandon long ago... her favorite kimono was black, decorated with pure white cranes surrounded by cherry blossoms. This pin would have been a perfect match to that dress. 

\- It is really beautiful, isn't it? It would look wonderfully on your hair – a low voice coming from behind me brought me back to reality, catching me by surprise. I was so lost in my memories that I failed to realize someone approached me. I froze in place, unable to look back. Dango still in my hand, I timidly turned my head to find myself in front of the man speaking to me. 

The first thing that caught my attention were his eyes. They were filled with mirth and curiosity and yet I could sense some deeper reasoning behind his auburn irises, making him undecipherable. He had wavy purple hair pulled up, leaving his chiseled handsome features exposed to my curious eyes that truth to be told were captivated by the charisma this stranger was emanating. 

I realized I was staring at him without saying a word and, trying to regain some composure and mustering all the seriousness I could, I replied coldly:  
\- I beg your pardon? Are you talking to me? - 

Yes, he caught me a little off guard, I could concede that. But he just couldn't have already figure out I was a woman... could he? I stared at him intently, tilting a bit my head and waiting for an answer. After the first surprise I managed to keep my nervousness under control and even if I felt a little bit stupid with my half-eaten dango in my hand and the prying eyes of the stranger glued on me, I held my ground ready to deny any insinuations.

The mysterious man curled his plump lips in a mischievous smile, apparently savoring the uneasiness he noticed in me. He sighed and spoke again:

\- I am sorry if I was too forward but it can't be helped, when I see such attractive girl as yourself... - I think he saw my expression of surprise because he stopped immediately. I didn't give him the time to open his mouth again and I turned away my head, telling him in the most masculine voice I could muster: 

\- Mister, you are clearly mistaking me for someone else. I don't know who you are and I am not what you think I am... - 

Honestly, I was embarrassed and slightly annoyed by his attitude. Who did he think he was, talking so boldly to a complete stranger? But then, why I felt warmth creeping up my face, and why my heart was pounding a little bit faster than normal?  
I heard him chuckling softly. With the corner of my eyes I saw him running his slender fingers trough his hair and leaning dangerously towards me. I immediately diverted my eyes from him, staring the shop in front of me. It was much easier to fight off a lawless ronin than THIS, I thought. 

\- I see you are a tough one... can't complain, I like audacious women. But do you really think you could fool everyone with your disguise? Maybe some ignorant farmers could fall for your trick, but surely not someone like me... I can recognize feminine beauty when I see it – he whispered softly in my ear. 

“I bet he's smiling” I thought, feigning indifference. Having someone so close was weird but still I didn't want to start a brawl in the middle of the street; after all he didn't do anything inconvenient... yet. His manners could look boastful but somehow I sensed he was guarded and didn't want to give away any personal information. Peculiar attitude for a womanizer. 

I smiled and taking another bite of the dango, I replied calmly:  
\- Let's suppose you are right. What would you do then? -

The man clicked his tongue, took a step back and smiling happily he replied:  
\- I would surely ask you which type of men you like and where is your favorite tea house because I would invite you there! - with a dazzling smile he looked at me, before continuing: 

\- Of course I would also be curious about why such beautiful girl would go around dressed up as a man but I think I might keep this question for the second date, what do you think? - he winked his left eye and only now I noticed he had a small beauty mark underneath, making him all the more attractive. 

I observed his shining clear eyes and I started to giggle. I couldn't help myself, this whole situation was surreal to say the least.  
\- You are indeed self-confident, considering your bold statements. But don't you think I should at least know your name before accepting such offer? - I asked then, savoring the last small bite of the sweet dango.

Yes I know, he was a stranger, and quite odd I might add, but he managed to make me curious. Hearing my question he straightened up a bit and answered curtly:  
\- Umetaro Saitani, merchant and traveler, at your service – he bowed slightly and our eyes met again. 

He caressed my face with his gaze, curling his lips in a tempting smile.  
\- Saitani-san... I indulged too much already, and I am sure a man like you have a lot of others errands to do so I will not use your time anymore – I bowed my head in turn, taking my leave when he stopped me firmly. 

\- Wait – he blurted out, narrowing his eyes and looking firmly in mine. - Tell me at least your name – his tone lost a bit of his self confidence. It seemed for one second that he was genuinely concerned I would leave like that. 

Smiling softly I looked at him and I just said:  
\- Haruka. Haruka Shimura – and giving him a last innocent look I turned my back, stopping one last moment before opening my mouth again.

\- Until next time, Saitani-san – I said, looking at him from over my shoulder. The man was staring at me, arms crossed over his chest, an undecipherable expression on his handsome features. The only thing I could recognize was his mischievous smile. Seemed he was somehow enjoying himself.

I turned and walked down the dusty road that was starting to be swallowed by the colors of the evening.  
“Such strange people live in this city” I said to myself, inhaling the crispy air of the dusk.


End file.
